


There's a Truth in Your Eyes

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [18]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Kelly takes care of Matt.





	There's a Truth in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Day Eighteen - song (with [youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SCOimBo5tg)) - When You Say Nothing At All by Alison Krauss
> 
> Okay, so I didn't expect to write a sequel to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11227224) so soon, or at all, but the absolutely lovely comments to the first part made me really want to write these two again and this song fits in with the other song, so... here we go. Enjoy!!

Matt smiles as Kelly helps him through the doorway of their apartment. “Kelly, I’m okay.” 

“I know, but I want to make sure you don’t hurt yourself. I couldn’t take it if I lost you, Matt.” 

Matt nods and lets Kelly get him settled on the couch, fussing over him before he heads out to unload all the flowers and balloons-- not only had Kelly gone overboard, but the whole house had gone a little nuts after they’d found out that Matt was accepting gifts. He lays his head back, wanting nothing more than a shower, then to cuddle in bed with Kelly. Six weeks in the hospital after he’d fallen through eight floors of a burning building would be enough to make anyone tired-- just being in the hospital period was enough to wear him out, but having to lay still for the six weeks was what had bothered him the most. Matt didn’t like to be that still. He’d always kept himself busy before this, so the accident was killing him. 

Kelly closes the door after his final trip and sinks onto the couch next to Matt, smiling softly. “You hungry? I can fix... well, I can fix something or call for take out or...” 

Matt chuckles a little, then winces, pressing a hand to still tender ribs. He had a couple more weeks before he could actually return to work, considering the broken bones he’d suffered, even though the doctors had said the collapsed lung and lacerated spleen and liver were slightly more dangerous than the broken collar bone, fractured femur and the hairline fracture of the pelvis. He leans against Kelly and smiles slightly. “Food sounds good, but I would happily kill someone for a shower.” 

“You think your body is up to standing that long?” Kelly asks, sliding an arm around Matt’s shoulders and rubbing up and down his side gently. “Or, you can sink into the tub.” 

“Shower, then tub. Just a quick shower to wash the hospital off, then I’ll soak in the tub?” Matt says, looking at Kelly hopefully. 

“You got it, Matt. Is it okay if I shower with you? Just to make sure you don’t fall or anything.” 

Matt smiles and kisses Kelly softly. “You’re the best.” 

“No, you are,” Kelly replies, getting to his feet. He helps Matt up and into the bathroom, undressing Matt and getting him in the shower before he strips quickly and joins him. After Matt is clean, Kelly lays a towel on the toilet seat and helps Matt, who by now is wincing at every minute muscle twitch. “Let me get the tub filled, then I’ll help you in, okay?” 

Matt nods, grinding his teeth together. “When can I get a pain killer?” 

Kelly raises an eyebrow. “Any time. You were due for one about an hour ago when we first got home, but you didn’t ask.” 

Jaw clenching hard enough that it’s hurting above all the other aches and pains, Matt nods. “I know. I don’t... I don’t want to become addicted.” 

Kelly ducks his head and nods. “I’ll grab you a pill,” he says as he turns off the water. 

Matt watches the water lap against the side of the tub as it steams up the glass door of the shower. When Kelly gets back, Matt startles, moaning at the pain. Kelly frowns and kneels next to him. “Matt, I got your pain pill. You wanna try to take it?”

Matt nods, letting Kelly put the pill in his mouth and hold the glass of water up to his lips. He swallows the pill, whimpering when Kelly lifts him up. “Kelly,” he grinds out, but Kelly just gentle sets him into the steaming water. 

“Shhhh. I know Matt. You’re hurting, but the water should help some. Close your eyes and lean back. I’m gonna go check on something and I’ll be right back, okay? No more than one minute, okay?” 

Matt nods, just trying to breathe without hurting his ribs. Kelly comes back in after less than a minute and takes Matt’s hand. “Squeeze my hand, okay? Just squeeze as hard as you need. I’m right here with you, Matt. I won’t leave you alone.” 

Matt squeezes his hand, trying to keep himself from squeezing too hard. He doesn’t want to break Kelly’s hand. Kelly brings their joined hands to his mouth, kissing Matt’s knuckles. He doesn’t say a word, just keeps holding on, thumb sweeping back and forth over Matt’s knuckles. After what feels like forever-- though Matt’s watch says it’s only been an hour-- Matt’s body is relaxed enough to let go of Kelly’s hand, but Kelly doesn’t let go. All he does is reach over to let some of the cool water out and refill it with more hot water. After another half an hour, Matt tilts his head to watch Kelly, amazed his lover has been so silent and so still. “Kelly?” 

“Hey Matt. How are you feeling?” 

“Thank you,” Matt mumbles, eyes closing. “I...” He trails off as he drifts off to sleep. 

Kelly smiles and shakes his head as he drains the tub and dries Matt off as best he can before he lifts him out of the tub and carries him to the bedroom. He lays him down and finishes drying him off before he slips some boxers up Matt’s legs and covers him with a sheet and a blanket. He heads into the living room and straightens up the stuff he’d gotten Matt at the hospital, setting the balloons around the room to deflate in their own time. The flowers they’d left for the children’s ward, along with some of the stuffed animals the rest of the team had brought to make Matt smile. The only exception was the one that Kelly had given Matt-- a Build-a-Bear Dalmatian dressed in firefighter’s costume with a set of crutches to go with. He’d laughed when he’d been building the dog, telling the girl that was helping him it was for a member of his team. She’d probably thought he was crazy, spending that much on just a friend, but he wasn’t about to tell anyone it was for his lover.

Matt had loved the dog, though he’d rolled his eyes at the crutches. So Kelly had kept that one and he takes it into the bedroom, setting it next to Matt’s side of the bed, so Matt will see it when he wakes up. Then he moves to do the laundry he’d been neglecting while Matt had been hurt. Thankfully, Boden had understood when, after he’d nearly lost Matt for the second time because of his own stupidity, he’d asked for a few weeks off to help Matt out. The Chief had given him as much time as he needed, or as much as Matt needed him. 

Once Kelly has the apartment cleaned up, he pops the lasagna Boden’s wife had made for them into the heated oven. He’ll wake Matt up and make him eat something, then let him sleep again. All he knows is he has to take care of Matt and do whatever it takes to show Matt how much he loves him.


End file.
